Caine Me
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: More into the life of the Caine family, but when Horatio returns to work, he finds himself in an awkward and frustrating situation with Walter when the CSI has an accident on the scene of a crime.
1. Chapter 1

**Caine Me**

**Chapter 1**

"Horatio! Come here quickly!" Zoë called brightly and Horatio quickly rushed from the en-suite into the bedroom and over to Zoë who was leant over the bed with Ella and Isobel below her lying on the bed.

"Ella is smiling!" Zoë beamed up at him before she rubbed their noses alternatively with hers. She then pulled back and Ella looked over to Horatio while they both fidgeted happily.

"Are you smiling at Daddy?" Zoë grinned while Ella had a hold of a couple of her fingers on her left hand while Isobel had a hold of a couple of her fingers on her right. Zoë bit her lip and then looked back up at Horatio with a dreamy and very happy smile.

"Doesn't that smile just make your heart melt?" Zoë asked with a very wide grin and Horatio nodded with a wide smile himself as he knelt down and lightly kissed one of Ella's small hands. "Doesn't that make you feel so much better after that horrendous night?" She asked with a relieved exhale as she looked at him with a warm smile and he looked over to her.

"It really does." Horatio said as he smiled naturally as he placed his other hand on her back and looked back down to both girls as they waved their hands and legs around a little more. Both Horatio and Zoë then began to encourage Ella to smile again more.

"I love that they're so much more observant and being awake more now." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as he lightly leant over and placed a kiss on each of the babies foreheads.

"I read that babies should be starting to smile in their 5th week, Isobel should be soon to follow too." Zoë said softly as she smiled down at them with a wide smile and Ella smiled again up at them while Isobel still observed. Horatio moved a little closer to Zoë and then looked at her with a charming smile.

"They're just so perfect, like you." Horatio smiled softly before he kissed her when she looked back to him. She kissed him back with equal delicacy and then smiled at him.

"Just like you too, now go and have your shower, I'll have breakfast done." She said softly having felt a massive burst of energy from just seeing Ella smile.

"You don't have to do that sweetheart, I'll do the breakfast." Horatio said softly as he smiled warmly at her and placed one of his hands over Ella's head and lightly stroked her soft hair.

"It's not a problem handsome, I feel wide awake now, you just have a relaxing shower, take as long as you want." She said softly as she rose to her feet with him and he nodded, he knew he needed a shower to wake him up properly.

"Thank you." He smiled tiredly and then kissed her again with a smile. She watched him walk into the bathroom and then carefully picked up both of the girls with a wide, happy smile.

"Are you still smiling at Mummy? Are you?" Zoë beamed with a slightly higher-pitched voice as both Ella's and Isobel's arms flew everywhere as they looked up at her, both happy.

"You two are very lively this morning, I'm surprised after all that crying last night and keeping Mummy and Daddy awake." She said softly as she walked into the living room and placed them both on the sofa on their backs. She then placed them in their baby swings and then took them through to the kitchen, one by one and placed them both on the table at the back of the kitchen against the wall so she could easily see them, and so they were safe.

"What do you think Daddy want's for breakfast then?" Zoë asked with a smile as she walked past them to pick up a kitchen towel.

"I think we'll have muesli, fruit and yoghurt, it may help wake Daddy up a little more as it's healthy and Daddy needs his breakfast right now." She smiled at them as she began to cut up some strawberries and kiwi's while she continuously looked up at them.

"I hope you two aren't fussy eaters like I was, I hope you've got your Daddy's appetite." She smiled softly at them as they both calmed down while she continued on with the breakfast. Horatio came down and heard her gently singing to them as they slowly fell asleep while they lightly swung.

"I think they're nearly off." Horatio said softly as he walked up to Zoë and placed his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. They both looked back up to Isobel and Ella sleeping peacefully while Horatio placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling a little more awake after your shower?" She asked softly as she put the fruit in both bowls of muesli with a fresh smile.

"Much, thank you beautiful, I don't know how you do it." Horatio said softly as he lightly kissed her neck with a contented hum.

"I'm not sure why I've got this burst of energy, I think I'm at that point in overtiredness where the delusion starts getting to you. I'm not sure Ella's first smile could create such energy." Zoë giggled softly as she turned her head to get a look at him.

"We'll have a relaxing day today I think, then perhaps go out for a walk this evening when the heat has calmed down a little?" Horatio asked softly as he lightly rubbed her stomach.

"That sounds lovely." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a smile. He then let go of her as she placed the bowls in front of their seats as Horatio got them a glass of orange juice. He quickly then gave each Isobel and Ella a light kiss and sat with Zoë as they ate their breakfast.

"When are you going back to work?" Zoë asked softly before she had a spoonful of the bowl.

"The week after next, but only as long as you're happy and comfortable with it." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that handsome, you might actually be able to get some rest." She smiled softly and he nodded with a light chuckle.

"I'll only be working 2 and a half days though." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I think that's a good idea." Zoë said softly and then took another mouthful when Horatio did and looked over to the babies to make sure that they were okay. "Have you also noticed that their hair is turning brown? Or is that just me?" Zoë asked warmly causing him to look back to her.

"I've noticed that too, I think they've got your hair." Horatio replied with a smile.

"I have to say, I did hope at least one of them would have your hair…" she said with a smile.

"There's always the next time." Horatio grinned boyishly.

"That's very true… I hope we have a little baby boy with blue eyes and red-hair." She grinned at him. He secretly smiled as he looked back over to the babies, he did love the thought of a son too.

"I was also going to go and see Val or someone about cutting down on the breastfeeding and splitting it half and half, like breast feeding during the day and formula during the night or vice versa, my boobs are getting too tender and my nipples feel so sore. I think they just need a break to be honest. What do you think about giving them half and half?" Zoë asked softly as she put her bowl away and then put his away.

"If that's what you'd like to do then that's absolutely fine sweetheart." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she closed the dishwasher.

"Are you sure? Because if you'd rather have them completely breastfed, then that's okay. I'd understand." Zoë said softly as she lightly bit her lip and walked over to stand right beside him with a sweet expression.

"No sweetheart, I know you can get a little stressed when breastfeeding them, I'd rather that you were more comfortable as it makes them more comfortable. Formula would be fine, I don't have a problem with that at all." Horatio said softly and she smiled sweetly and then ran one of her hands through his hair.

"I might go back to full on breastfeeding when my boobs recover. I don't know why they're hurting so much, maybe it's because there's two babies instead of one, or because my boobs are sensitive anyway." She said softly and Horatio nodded with a gentle smile as one of his arms snaked around her waist to pull her in closer. He then looked up at her as he placed his chin against her chest and looked into her eyes as he pulled her even closer so she was stood between his legs while he continued to sit on the stool.

"It's entirely your choice sweetheart, I'll support you in whatever you want to do. I think that it may be better if we give them half and half, it may give you a little more energy and I can do more that way because I can't actually breastfeed them now, if I can bottle feed then it'll give you more time. Or, you express and then we bottle feed them, that might work?" Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a slightly cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I'll give that a go, good idea Horatio. I could do with a little bit more energy to be honest. But today I seem fine." Zoë said softly and he nodded with a smile as his hands moved to her ass before she pulled away and looked up at the clock. "Could you settle them into their Moses basket in the living room please?" Zoë asked softly and Horatio nodded with a smile. "Thank you Kitten." She smiled softly as she walked out and up the stairs, only to come down with a load of washing full of baby clothes.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe they're 6 weeks old today." Zoë said softly as she laid with Horatio in bed.

"Neither can I sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he looked at her warmly and tiredly.

"Are you okay Kitten? Is there something bothering you?" Zoë asked softly as she rubbed his chest and moved a little closer to her.

"I'm good thank you." He said softly.

"Are you just tired?" She asked warmly and he sighed quietly and then nodded as he ran his fingers up her side and blinked slowly while his eyes grew heavier. "Horatio talk to me please, I can see that something other than tiredness is getting to you. You'll only make yourself worse if you bottle it up." She said softly as she nuzzled his shoulder and then looked into his eyes when she got his full attention again.

"I just can't help but feel a little left out now that you have 95% of your attention on Isobel and Ella, that sounds really selfish of me, I know. I know they need your attention, and I know that I give them more of my attention than I give you now. I feel like I'm pushing you away. I know we're both tired, but I'd like it if we could at least spend a little longer together, I love how we are now - just lying in bed, talking, we don't get too much of this anymore." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a warm expression and he could see that she completely understood him, which shocked him a little. '_I thought she was going to agree with me about me being selfish, I know she's not shy to speak her mind.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he mildly began to frown, waiting for her explanation as to the understanding look she gave him.

"I understand handsome, that's not selfish at all. I know it's difficult going from the centre of my attention to having to share it with the girls. I think almost every father feels that at some point and it's nothing to be worried about or ashamed about, you should have brought it straight up with me, because I can do something about it now I know what the problem is. I know I give the girls my entire attention sometimes and I'm really sorry handsome, I am." She said softly as she moved closer and nuzzled his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be apologising for that beautiful, they need your attention more than I do, they need my attention too, they're dependent on that, I just want it because I'm used to it." Horatio said softly as he lightly pulled her top up to skim his fingertips over her soft skin.

"How about we go out for a lovely meal sometime next week then? We can have Joe or Alexx look after the girls for one evening? They'd love it and I think we need some time to ourselves as well. It'll do us good. Now that I know I can actually have sex, we might end up having sex again soon so that's something I'm sure will help. I'm not ready for it just yet, but hopefully I'll be ready in a week or so." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a gentle smile.

"That would be nice, but are you sure you could leave them for a few hours? You don't even like to leave them in the room alone yet, even if they're sleeping." Horatio smiled cheekily.

"I'll be fine as long as Joe or Alexx have them, I know they'd be in good hands. Well, I think I'd be okay anyway. I'm not sure, we'll have to find out." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a light chuckle. '_I don't think she realises that she will actually find it very difficult. I think I will too, but no-where near as difficult as she will.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Then I think that would be a wonderful idea. I agree, some time to ourselves is much needed." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a smile after she kissed his shoulder delicately.

"Okay, I'll talk to them and see when they're free." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as he pulled her closer.

"Which one would you rather?" Horatio asked softly.

"Out of Joe or Alexx?" Zoë asked and he nodded and watched her think a little. "Both, I know that they're both brilliant with them, but neither has been left to handle both at the same time. I know I'm probably being too over the top… but I think I'd only be comfortable with knowing they both were there so they could handle anything." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a light chuckle and smile before he kissed her nose and then listened to her giggle.

XXXXXXXX

The next week, Horatio returned back to work on the Tuesday and got back into the swing of it, even if he was exhausted, at that moment in time, work seemed like a place where he could actually get some peaceful rest in, but couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Zoë to deal with the twins herself. He phoned her almost every hour to make sure she was okay. He returned home that evening and Zoë had a coffee waiting for him as he walked through the door.

"Thank you beautiful, how was your day?" Horatio asked softly after she gave him a warm smile and handed him a coffee. He then leant in and placed a quick kiss on her lips and she returned it.

"It was okay thank you, it was really strange not having you around, but I'm good, the girls are good too. They're sleeping at the moment. How was your day?" Zoë asked warmly as they walked through into the living room where both babies were sleeping.

"It was okay thank you, I have to say, it's a little more relaxing being back at work. But I'm extremely happy to be back with my 3 girls now." He smiled warmly at her and then looked down to the babies. He leant down and delicately touched them after he put his coffee down. '_Sleeping so peacefully, why can't they sleep this peacefully at night?'_ Horatio thought to himself before he looked back to Zoë while he stood up straight again.

"We're extremely happy to have you back too." Zoë smiled as both of them moved closer to each other for a loving embrace. Zoë exhaled contentedly when she placed her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. '_She's exhausted, isn't she?' _Horatio thought to himself while he began to very gently rub her back. '_That's so much better to have my arms around my gorgeous husband. I didn't think I'd miss him as much as I did. If I missed Horatio that much and he was at work, how am I going to leave the babies tonight? I'm sure the idea of a romantic meal with him will help me to leave the girls though. He's so amazing to hug. Oh goddamn it, look at the time and I've not even started to get ready yet.'_ Zoë thought to herself while she felt his gentle breathing.

"Right, do you mind keeping an eye on the babies while I have a shower please? If you want a shower now then you're very welcome to go first. Or I can use the main bathroom and take them in with me, not in the shower of course, just into the bathroom. I don't expect you to come home from work and look after them while I relax." Zoë said softly as she pulled back slightly and looked up at him while she placed her hands on his waist.

"Go and have your shower sweetheart, we're good here. Looking after them is a treat, I've been looking forward to seeing my 3 girls all day at work." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." She beamed and then kissed him again before she quickly went upstairs. Horatio picked up Isobel as she was squirming in her sleep while Ella slept peacefully. She calmed when Horatio held her close to him. He knew that he only really picked her up because he was dying for a cuddle with at least one of them himself. He smiled warmly down at Isobel and then lightly kissed her forehead and got comfortable with her and placed her on his chest while he leant back a little more.

"There we go sweetheart." Horatio said warmly as he lightly rubbed her back. He smiled when he got that aroma of baby smell that he really loved. He put his head back and relaxed, slowly falling asleep himself as he cradled Isobel closely. He woke when Zoë came down and placed a kiss on his cheek 30 minutes later.

"My 3 sleepyheads." She smiled as she gently ran her fingers over Isobel's head and then through Horatio's hair as he looked up at her with a tired expression. "Go and have your shower handsome." Zoë said softly as he moved her hand from her hair to his face where she lightly ran her thumb over his cheek with a warm smile.

"Are you not getting changed yet?" Horatio asked when he noticed that she just had her underwear on with a dressing gown on over the top but nothing else.

"No, they'll want feeding in about 10 minutes, so I don't want to chance getting sicked on when winding them." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as a small smile began to develop.

"I see, that's a good idea." Horatio smiled softly and Zoë nodded as she gently took Isobel from Horatio.

"Was she not sleeping too well?" Zoë asked softly and Horatio shook his head as he stood and placed a kiss on Isobel's forehead. "Go on handsome, Alexx will be here in about 25 minutes." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded and then quickly walked out. Zoë took Isobel out into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. She poured the hot water into the bowl and then got two bottles from the fridge from expressing earlier that day and placed them in the hot water. She then walked back through to the living room and sat down as she put the bowl on the coffee table and pulled two bibs over to her as well as a muslin. She looked down and saw that Isobel was now awake.

"Hello sweetheart, are you ready to be fed?" She asked softly as Isobel brought her hands up to her face and mouth, letting Zoë know that she was hungry. She then looked over to Ella as she began to wake. She quickly scooped Ella up and placed their bibs on them as she laid them on the sofa.

"Infacol first." She asked softly and then gave them a few drops of the medicine and then gently picked them up as Isobel began to cry.

"I know sweetheart, milk is on its way." She said softly as she lifted them just as Ella began to cry too. She held them on her lap with her left arm as they sat up against her and then picked up both bottles and put them between her knees.

"I know, Mummy's getting there." She said as she checked the milks temperature. She then sat back and got them comfortable as they laid back on a pillow facing her as she found that it was much easier to feed them that way. She gently put the bottles in their mouths and they both immediately quietened down as they drank the milk peacefully. Zoë sat back with a smile and then heard the front door open which caused her to glance back, but she knew it was Alexx already.

"Zoë? Horatio?" She heard Alexx call warmly.

"In here Alexx." Zoë called softly and Alexx quickly walked through to the living room. Zoë saw a wide smile appear on Alexx's face as she walked in and saw the babies.

"Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" Alexx asked softly as she quickly walked around the sofa and sat down with a smile.

"Good thank you, how about yourself? I hope it's not too much hassle to watch them tonight?" Zoë asked softly as Alexx gently stroked Ella's head.

"Of course not, I'd love to have them tonight." Alexx smiled and Zoë smiled back.

"Joe will be round when it's time for their next feed, it can be quite a handful trying to feed them both at once, it takes some getting used to." Zoë said softly and Alexx nodded.

"We might be back before their next feed anyway, by the time we leave it'll be 2 hours I reckon." Zoë smiled softly and Alexx looked back to Zoë after watching both girls drink the milk.

"You both take all the time you want and enjoy yourselves, you both need it." Alexx smiled and Zoë nodded in agreement.

"We might see a movie later after dinner if that's okay with you? But if you've got to be back earlyish then we're happy to skip the movie." She said softly while she looked back to both babies and smiled warmly as they looked up at Zoë.

"I'd be more than happy to stay with them until after your movie. You guys need it; I understand just how much it means and how important it is to spend time with your husband when you have babies." Alexx said softly.

"Thank you Alexx." Zoë said softly and Alexx smiled.

"Is Horatio upstairs?" Alexx asked softly as she glanced back to the living room entrance before looking back to Zoë.

"Yes, he's just having a shower, I've already had mine… as you can see that I'm casually sitting here in my underwear and dressing gown." Zoë smiled warmly.

"You don't want baby sick on your clothes, so that's fine by me baby." Alexx smiled and Zoë smiled back.

"Could you please wind Ella?" Zoë asked softly and Alexx nodded with a smile as she took Ella's bottle from Zoë's hand and placed it on the coffee table and then picked up Ella.

"There's a muslin beside you." Zoë said softly and Alexx nodded with a smile and then picked it up.

"Have you mastered the art of winding them both yet?" Alexx asked warmly.

"Yeah, well, I can kind of do them both over my shoulders at the same time, but it is difficult, but I can do it when I'm alone and I'm comfortable with it, I just much prefer to wind them one at a time though." Zoë said softly and Alexx nodded. Zoe then winded Isobel and soothed her until Horatio came down when they swapped. Horatio and Alexx then quickly changed and cleaned them. Zoë went to change and do her hair quickly and then came back down in a below the knee black dress and clutch bag with her hair let down and naturally wavy.

"Ready?" She asked and both Horatio and Alexx looked over to her. Horatio stared at her open mouthed as his heart felt like it could burst. His eyes skated around her body and face while he was stunned into silence at her beauty.

"Wow, you are hot for such early post-pregnancy." Alexx smiled softly and Zoë smiled when she looked at their responses. '_They're good responses then.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she looked at Horatio a little more and studied his response and knew that he liked what she was wearing.

"Exercise, Alexx and healthy eating. Even though my tummy is still quite fat, my bigger boobs takes your attention away from it and the black makes me look skinnier. Not to mention how tight the dress is itself which is holding me in a little more. I'm still fat, I just look thinner now." Zoë smiled softly.

"Wow girl, where were you when I needed tips like that after my boys? I went for months with a fat belly and I couldn't shift it. After a while I just gave up and eventually it went." Alexx said warmly as Horatio got up and put Isobel down to sleep in the Moses basket.

"Everyone knows that black is slimming, on most people, not all." Zoë said softly as she walked over to the Moses basket and leant down to place a delicate kiss on Isobel's forehead. She then stood and looked over to Alexx with a gentle smile.

"Have a wonderful evening, both of you." Alexx said warmly as Zoë walked over to her and placed a warm kiss on Ella's head and then kissed Alexx's cheek with a natural smile.

"Thank you so much, call if you need anything or if there's anything you're unsure about. Both of our phones are on me, Joe's number is on the fridge if you need to call him to come round earlier. Help yourself to food and drink, there's the TV, iPad, laptops if you get a little bored as well. Hopefully you'll find yourself getting bored as I don't want these two to be little madams for you. They can have their moments. But please call if you need anything, remember to check their temperature, please don't leave them alone for more than 5 minutes, don't forget their infacol, don't–" Zoë said softly but Alexx cut her off as she knew Zoë was worrying.

"Okay honey, stop worrying, I've got this. Have a wonderful evening and go to that movie, I'll see you later." Alexx said softly and Zoë nodded and then took hold of Horatio's hand with a smile as she looked up at him. He looked down at her lips as they glistened in the light due to her lip-gloss and felt something really warm grow inside as he smiled back at her. They then walked out together after Horatio also thanked Alexx and kissed both babies. Zoë quickly came back in and kissed them both again. "Zoë, really don't worry baby, I've got this. They're going to be fine. I promise you, I've done all of this before." Alexx assured her while Zoë lightly stroked Isobel's cheek while she began to fall asleep. Horatio also walked back in and raised his eyebrows as he leant against the wall. '_I knew she wouldn't be able to leave them straight away.'_ Horatio thought to himself with a small smile. Zoë looked back to Alexx and then nodded and stood back up. She looked back over to Horatio and then walked over to him and took hold of his hand to walk out again, this time they managed it to the hall.

"You look beautiful, Zoë." Horatio said sincerely when they got into the hall by the front door. Alexx smiled when she heard his compliment and how much he meant it.

"Thank you, the girls will be okay, won't they?" Zoë asked softly as they walked out while Horatio gave her an encouraging expression.

"They'll be fine, let's just have a wonderful evening to ourselves. They girls will be absolutely fine." Horatio said softly as he closed the front door after them and she nodded. They got into the Porsche and then drove off.

"So, where are we going?" Zoë asked with a smile as they drove along the road.

"You'll see when we get there." Horatio smiled softly and she grinned. They arrived at the yacht dock and Zoë instantly knew what he had in mind.

"We're not going to a restaurant, the restaurant is coming to us, I've booked us the use of the yacht until 9.30PM, but we'll head off to the movie around 8.45PM." Horatio smiled softly with his charming smile.

"Sounds wonderful, thank you Horatio, this is going to be an amazing night. I can feel it." She beamed and Horatio smiled as they got out of the car and walked over to the yacht hand in hand.

XXXXXXXX

They got home at 10.45PM, both very happy and relaxed.

"Hey" Zoë smiled when she saw both Alexx and Joe on the sofa watching a documentary with both girls in each of their arms. Alexx and Joe looked back to them with smiles of their own.

"Hey, how was your evening darling?" Joe asked softly as she bent down and kissed his cheek, then kissed Ella, she did the same to Alexx and Isobel while Horatio gave them both a nod and smile. Alexx could see that he was very relaxed and contented, Joe hadn't picked up on that because he didn't know Horatio quite so well, but knew Horatio was happy too. '_it looks like they had a wonderful evening. I'm so happy for them.'_ Alexx thought to herself.

"It was wonderful thank you, we didn't go to a restaurant in the end, Horatio had book a yacht for us to have a gorgeous meal off shore, then we went to see a movie." Zoë grinned as she moved back over to Horatio and put her arm around his lower back and smiled up at him as he looked down to her with his charming smile becoming more evident.

"That sounds lovely, I'm glad you both had a good evening, you're both looking a lot more relaxed now." Alexx smiled and Zoë nodded and then walked back over to Alexx and sat next to her.

"We are. Thank you both so much, I hope they've been angels for you?" Zoë asked softly as she stroked Isobel's head and then checked her temperature out of habit.

"They have, they had a bit of a cry earlier, but nothing we couldn't handle. They took a bit of time to go to sleep, but they're fine. They were probably looking for you both and wanting your special touch, but they were fine." Alexx said softly and Zoë nodded with a smile as Horatio sat on the armrest of the chair that was rarely used.

"Thank you both so much." Zoë smiled as Alexx handed Isobel to Zoë as she could see that Zoë was itching to have her.

"My pleasure." They both said softly.

"How much would you both like? $80?" Zoë asked softly after she nuzzled Isobel a little and kissed her more.

"Woah, no baby girl, I'm happy to babysit whenever, I love spending time with them, I don't want money." Alexx said softly as she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked and Alexx nodded, then looked to Joe as he got his wallet out.

"No, none for me either thank you, I'm exactly the same as Alexx, I love being about these two, I'd happy babysit for free anytime, it's really my pleasure." Joe said softly and he could see that Horatio wasn't sure. "I'm positive, Horatio, keep your money." Joe said assured Horatio and Horatio nodded with a small smile as he put his wallet away.

"If there's anything we can ever do, then please tell us." Horatio said softly.

"Let me baby sit again soon?" Alexx asked and both Horatio and Zoë chuckled softly as they looked at her.

"I think we'll take you up on that." Zoë smiled sweetly.

"Anyway, I better be off, thank you for allowing me to babysit, they were fed at 10 on the dot." Alexx said softly. She promptly left after saying bye, as did Joe as he needed sleep as he had an early morning, and he could also see that both Zoë and Horatio were tired despite their happiness. Zoë and Horatio took both girls up to bed once they'd left.

"Can we put the crib in here tomorrow and put the Moses baskets in the nursery? I think that's why they're having trouble getting to sleep and being difficult; they want to be closer to each other. They seem to sleep much better when they're with each other. They can share a crib until they get too big. It'll give us better nights too that way. " Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a gentle smile as they settled each baby into their Moses baskets.

"Why don't we put them in the nursery now?" Horatio asked softly as he looked up to Zoë and stopped tucking Ella in.

"They're far too young for that… I can't have my babies in a separate room just yet." Zoë said softly as she looked round to him a little shocked while she finished settling Isobel.

"Sorry sweetheart, of course not, I'll bring the crib through tomorrow morning, I'm working tomorrow afternoon, is that okay?" He asked softly and she nodded as she changed for bed as he changed too. '_I've not upset her have I?'_ Horatio asked himself and then climbed into bed with her, but to his surprised she snuggled up with him immediately.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Horatio; I had such a wonderful evening. I can't believe I didn't miss and panic about the girls as much as I thought I would. Probably because I had such fine company... I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did." She said softly as she smiled at him and wrapped her arm over her stomach.

"I certainly did, thank you for a wonderful evening too, beautiful." Horatio smiled softly as he nuzzled her nose with his and felt the smile on her face after he closed his eyes when he gave her a kiss, relieved to know that he hadn't annoyed her.

"I love you handsome, goodnight." She said softly as she wrapped her leg around his and then steadily exhaled, contentedly.

"I love you too, beautiful, goodnight." Horatio replied and then gave her a loving kiss before they both quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio woke Thursday morning and instantly had the feeling that it was going to be one long day. He could feel it in his stomach and could feel that he woke up even more tired than he had felt when he went to sleep. He steadily exhaled and closed his eyes again as he rubbed them and felt Zoë steadily exhale against his shoulder when he moved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He looked over to Zoë and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully, he gently moved her arm from him and then got up and walked over to the cot that both babies were in and saw them both awake but silent, looking around. He smiled as he lifted them both into his arms and kissed them both tentatively.

"Morning my beautiful girls." Horatio said softly and quietly as he walked through to the nursery. Both babies looked up at him while he smiled down at them, they'd both immediately brightened up his day and pushed away the looming thought of a long day ahead.

"You're both very happy this morning, thank you for not screaming and waking Mummy up." He smiled as he placed them both down on the large changing station, he leant over them and kissed them both a few times to get a smile from them.

"Are you smiling at me? Are you? You both have such beautiful smiles." He said as he quickly undressed Isobel and changed her nappy after cleaning her and then dressed her while he also kept a very close eye on Ella who laid next to Isobel.

"Whose Daddy's little girls?" Horatio cooed at them softly and then nuzzled them to get another smile from them, which worked. He then removed his hands from Isobel and began to undress Ella from her baby grow.

"Shh, don't wake Mummy just yet sweetheart." Horatio cooed softly as Isobel began to make the face she makes before she cries. Horatio quickly lifted her into his arms and soothed her while he also kept Ella entertained while she lay happily in front of Horatio and looked around. Isobel very quickly fell asleep and Horatio placed her back down to change Ella.

"You're being a very good girl this morning sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he changed her and put her in a similar outfit, but with differing colours and patterns. He then kissed her cheeks and smiled down at her.

"Are you still smiling at me?" Horatio asked softly as he lifted Ella and placed a few light kisses on her cheeks, forehead and nose again.

"That's Daddy's nose." He smiled when Ella placed her hand over his nose when he held her close enough while she smiled at him again.

"Morning." Zoë smiled tiredly as she appeared at the door and rubbed one of her eyes. Horatio looked over to her with a smile and then held Ella against his chest while Zoë walked in.

"Morning beautiful, they're both changed now and Ella is one happy girl, whilst Isobel is one sleepy girl." Horatio said softly as he lightly rubbed Ella's back.

"Thank you handsome, you didn't have to do that. You have a full day of work ahead of you." She said as she smiled and stopped in front of him. She leant up on her tip toes and placed a morning kiss on his lips before turning to Isobel who was fast asleep.

"How did you get Bel to go back to sleep? They've not been fed yet." Zoë said softly with a smile as she gently lifted Isobel and turned back to Horatio with a warm, tired smile.

"She just fell asleep when I picked her up." Horatio smiled and Zoë smiled back and then kissed Isobel's head.

"Told you they'd be Daddy's girls." Zoë smiled as they walked into the bedroom together as they knew they were due for a feed and Ella was starting to eat her hands as well as trying to find something to suckle on.

"They're Mummy's girls too." Horatio smiled and she giggled with a nod and sat down on the bed just as Isobel woke. Horatio quickly got his pillow and placed it where she liked it to be placed just as Isobel began to cry, which caused Ella to cry too.

"Okay baby girls, Mummy is getting there." Zoë said softly as she pulled her top down as well as unhooking her bra cups as Horatio placed Ella down in position. She fed them as Horatio had his shower. He then quickly had his coffee as he made Zoë breakfast – cereal and fresh fruit. Zoë eventually came down with both girls just as Horatio tidied the kitchen and poured her some orange juice.

"Thank you handsome, I hope you have a good day at work today." She smiled softly as she stopped in the kitchen and gently rocked the babies.

"I hope you have a good day too, call me if you need anything, okay?" Horatio asked softly and Zoë smiled as he walked over to her with a warm expression.

"Joe's got some gaps so he'll be round anyway. I know you'll probably call me hourly if you can too, and I will call you at some point because I'll miss you." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a smile and light chuckle, he knew it was true. He then gave her a kiss and kissed each baby as their hands and arms flew around while they squirmed in Zoë's arms.

"Careful, they'll pull your hair." Zoë said softly with smile and Horatio stood back up with a smile and tilted his head.

"They can't quite reach my hair yet. I've noticed that you generally put your hair up now though." Horatio smiled at her and then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she nodded with a small giggle.

"They are bloody strong when they get hold of your hair, I tell you." Zoë smiled and Horatio chuckled as he ran his fingers over each babies forehead once more.

"I'll see you later sweetheart, I love you." Horatio said softly as he gave her another kiss.

"By handsome, I love you too, we all do. Try and have a relaxing day, I'll see you later." She said warmly as she returned the kiss. He promptly left with a smile on his face and let Zoë get on with her routine.

Horatio arrived at work and his smile soon disappeared as he walked into the lab and got on with a previous case that was still being investigated. '_I already miss them. Who have a turned into? A father, that's who. I've turned into a father and it's wonderful.'_ Horatio thought to himself to try and cheer himself up by thinking about Zoë and the girls when he mulled over a case. Around 1PM in the afternoon, just after they'd closed the previous case, another call out came in. He, Eric, Natalia and Walter all attended.

"So, from what Alexx has said, our victim was shot in the arms and legs… the places where the wounds wouldn't kill him straight away and then finally shot in the head sometime after when the victim had lost a lot of blood already?" Eric asked Horatio while they stood in the hall upstairs.

"Yes, it seems that way, Eric. He was killed over something, it might be gang related, or drug related. We'll have to find out." Horatio said as he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head at Eric.

"That poor bloke, he must have been in agony." Eric sympathised as he studied Horatio's tired face.

"Yes, well we're going to find the killer and show him just how much agony we can inflict." Horatio said before he pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and walked into a bedroom to see Walter in there. Eric then left himself to get on processing himself. Horatio stopped in the room to study Walter standing in the middle, on a chair collecting evidence from the ceiling fan.

"Have you got anything, Walter?" Horatio asked as he fiddled with his sunglasses and looked up at the fan. Walter looked at Horatio from the fan and then gave him a small smile.

"I've just got some powder and a couple of fingerprints. Why there's any powder on this fan blade I do not know." Walter said and Horatio nodded as he placed one hand on his hip and continued to hold onto his sunglasses with his other hand. "I think it's some sort of drug, I'm not sure which drug though." Walter said and Horatio looked to him with a thinking expression.

"This is more than likely a drug-related murder, our victim was shot 4 times in non-vital areas so he'd bleed out before one final bullet went through his head." Horatio asked and Walter nodded.

"I agree, I think it's likely to be drug-related, H." Walter said as he began to step down and Horatio nodded before he turned. He put his sunglasses away and began to walk out when he heard a very loud sound that startled him. He froze and realised that the sound had come from behind him. '_What was that?_' Horatio thought to himself firmly as he didn't want anything to complicate the case further, such as Walter dropping his case and losing evidence. He slowly turned around and saw that half of Walter had disappeared; he'd partially fallen through the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Horatio frowned and then stepped back into the room as he tilted his head and took a moment to try and process the situation as it seemed too surreal to be true. '_Is this happening, or am I too exhausted?'_ he thought to himself as he blinked a few times down at Walter. Everything below his waist had disappeared, the hole he'd fallen through wasn't big enough to get his waist through so he stopped falling and got lodged in the floor.

"Erm, H, a little help?" Walter asked as he looked up at Horatio as he placed both hands flat on the floor beside him out of fear of falling more. Horatio frowned more when he realised it was a real situation and that exhaustion hadn't got the better of him.

"Frank, can we get fire & rescue here please." Horatio called loudly after he had very cautiously walked over to Walter and took his hand and tried to pull him up but he wasn't strong enough. Quickly, Horatio stepped back when he heard the loud creek of the floorboards while Walter brushed off what he thought was dust from his hands and bright orange shirt.

"Well this is embarrassing." Walter said as he placed both hands on the floor again and looked up at Horatio after studying the floor more closely as he tried to determine if it were safe.

"H, there's more of that powder." Walter said as he looked up at Horatio intensely. Horatio crouched and took a pinch-full of the white powder and realised that it wasn't dust that he'd brushed off his hands and shirt, but it was the same powder that Walter had found on the fan.

"You're going to be fine Walter, we will get you out of there." Horatio assured him as he felt the consistency of the powder and knew it was some sort of drug. He then quickly checked himself out to make sure that he didn't have any on himself, he was clean but Walter was covered. "Have you inhaled any of this?" Horatio asked, as he studied the powder that was all over the floor, Walters hands and face as well as his clothes.

"Yeah, I dropped that bag and a load of the powder is coming from the floorboards." Walter said as he looked up at Horatio, growing more concerned when he saw how concerned Horatio was.

"Okay, just stay calm Walter, we'll get you out of there." Horatio said just as Eric walked into the room and stifled a laugh when he saw Walter in the floor.

"Wow, when I heard the officers talking about someone falling through the ceiling, I didn't believe them." Eric smiled as he walked in with a wide grin. Walter frowned at him as Horatio looked up at Eric with a slightly displeased expression about Eric's less than sensitive reaction.

"It's not funny, Delko, I've just inhaled a load of mysterious white powder, more than likely drugs. The floor was full of it." Walter said looking at him as Eric's face turned more serious as he looked from Horatio to Walter again and blinked a few times and realised just what a serious situation it could turn out to be.

"Eric, move back a little." Horatio said as he moved back with him when he could feel the floorboards becoming a lot more unstable.

"We've got fire and rescue on their way." Frank said as Horatio walked over to him down the hall. Horatio nodded and then gave Frank a silent move along gesture as he didn't want a crowd forming as he knew it was an embarrassing situation for Walter. Horatio then very quickly washed his hands thoroughly; the last thing he wanted was to unconsciously itch his nose only to inhale the powder himself. He then walked back over to the room to stand by Eric.

"They're on their way Walter." Horatio assure him and Walter nodded as he looked back over to Horatio and Eric. Horatio then turned to Eric and gave him a few orders before they looked back to Walter to see him beginning to play with the powder in front of him.

"H, I'm feeling a bit weird." He said as he looked up at Horatio and stopped playing with the powder and Horatio swallowed. '_Oh no, this cannot be happening, can it?'_ Horatio thought to himself as he ran one hand through his hair and wished for fire & rescue to hurry up.

"Okay, just try and stay calm Walter, you're doing well." Horatio assured him again with a nod.

"I feel really, really good actually!" Walter beamed as he looked up at Horatio and Horatio swallowed again, he knew then that it was a drug and he knew then that it was a stimulant; he could see Walter becoming more energetic and bouncy. "We don't need fire and rescue, I can get myself out." Walter said as he began to start pushing himself up but the floorboards creaked a lot which caused both Horatio and Eric to move back more.

"Walter, don't move." Horatio said firmly and Walter looked back up at him and raised his eyebrows as a worried expression fleeted across his face like a child being told off.

"What? Why? Are the bears going to get me?" Walter questioned and Horatio frowned, growing more concerned for his colleague. He quickly checked himself and his suit again to make sure that the powder hadn't got onto him. '_It settled before I walked over to him, I think I'm fine. The last thing I want is to be effected myself.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"How are you feeling Walter?" Horatio questioned as he placed his hands on his hips as Eric just stared at Walter a little shocked and worried.

"Wide awake H, you should try some of this, it'll wake you up more. You're really tired I know, we all know. It really will wake you up." Walter said as he looked up at Horatio with an enthusiastic expression. Horatio frowned more and looked at Walter, looking extremely displeased. "Try some." Walter said as he tried to scoop some up with his hands to offer it to his boss.

"No Walter, stop what you're doing now." Horatio said firmly as he placed his hands on his hips and continued with a firm expression when Walter looked up at Horatio with a bright smile growing.

"I like it when you're firm." Walter beamed up at Horatio. Horatio took a deep breath and stood to the side to face Eric but continued to looked at Walter. It was clear that Horatio was becoming slightly uncomfortable. He looked down to the floor and took a deep breath.

"Can you go and find out how long it is until fire & rescue get here please, Eric?" Horatio questioned and Eric nodded just as Natalia walked over. Natalia laughed involuntarily when she saw Walter in the floor.

"It is not funny Natalia." Horatio said firmly as he began to become quite frustrated.

"Ooh, be firm again, H." Walter smiled brightly as he looked at his boss with a glint in his eye, a glint that Horatio really didn't want to see from anyone but Zoë. "Are you firm somewhere else too?" Walter questioned and Horatio looked at Walter alarmed, confused and severely embarrassed, he just wanted to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Miss Boa Vista, please get on with what you were doing previously." Horatio ordered gently, but she knew he wasn't to be disobeyed. She pressed her lips together and then walked away, Horatio saw that she was slightly amused by the comment, and she saw the fire in his eyes so stopped herself from saying anything.

"Walter, rescue is nearly here... stop playing with the powder Walter." Horatio said firmly but Walter continued to play with it.

"H can you come in here please?" Walter questioned.

"It's unsafe Walter, I can't." Horatio said softly with a slightly sympathetic expression.

"Please." Walter asked as he continued to play with the powder as Horatio watched and made sure he kept his distance. He knew he couldn't stop Walter from playing with it.

"They're about 5 minutes away, H." Eric said in passing and Horatio nodded before he looked back to Walter.

"It's like snow, come and play with the snow Horatio." Walter said as he looked up at Horatio again with wide eyes and a beaming grin.

"Walter, stop playing with it now." Horatio said when he could see the powder flying everywhere.

"I can feel my heartbeat." Walter said as he stopped and looked up at Horatio. Horatio just placed both hands on his hips and looked down at Walter, unsure of what he could actually do. "You're attractive sir, I can see why Zoë likes you, but you always act as if you're not, you should make more eye contact. You have a great personality too, you should show that at work more. I think you're hilarious when you joke around with Zoë, like on the island. You can come over to mine and show me more of that personality if you want? Perhaps one evening this week? Zoë won't mind, will she?" Walter questioned fast and Horatio's eyes widened, he grew more embarrassed as well as slightly disturbed. '_I could get Eric to deal with this? I could be of more use elsewhere…'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Walter, I'd advise you to be quiet and focus on calming down." Horatio said softly as he tried to remain calm himself, all he wanted to do was walk away and drive home to Zoë.

"Come here and calm me down like you do with Zoë? Come and stroke my hair, that works for her, maybe it'll work for me too? I don't really have much hair… but you can stroke my head? I'd like to feel your hands on me…" Walter questioned with a smile while Horatio just stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Walter that is not appropriate and it is unsafe." Horatio said softly before swallowing and pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm not gay, but I'd be open to you, H. Show me what you do to Zoë?" Walter questioned and Horatio took a deep breath and his frown deepened as he then looked back to Walter. '_Cocaine does enhance the feelings of sexuality, doesn't it? Why on Earth is he coming on to me? Why not Eric? Or even Natalia? Surely he would have been giving her the eye, not me.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he exhaled as his frustration grew. "Show me what you do to Zoë, do you like it rough? Because I can do rough… I'd imagine Zoë can be quite rough and that would make it better. I can do that for you, we can even go to a hotel if you'd be uncomfortable at mine." Walter said as he looked up at Horatio. Horatio's eyes just widened as he shook his head in disbelief, he simply didn't know what to do, he'd never felt so uncomfortable in his life before.

"Walter, try and be quiet please, I am not answering your questions and I'm certainly not going to do anything with you. Do not talk about Zoë, if you mention one more word about our love life, I will push you through that floor myself." Horatio said firmly and then frowned more at his response. He knew he was becoming too frustrated and taking it out on Walter, but Walter was only chopping down his already short fuse to a stub and knew it was probably only a matter of time before it ignited. '_It's Walter's fault that he's driving me to reply with such responses, but then it isn't his fault. Don't take it out on him. The sooner this gets done, the sooner the day will end and the sooner I will be back home with Zoë, Bel and Elle.'_ He thought to himself as he took a very deep breath to push his stress away.

"If only you could channel that firmness into your–" Walter began but the last word of his sentenced was muffled when Horatio intentionally coughed loudly when Frank walked over to them.

"Everything alright, H?" Frank asked and Horatio nodded with a forced reassuring expression as he placed his hands back on his hips.

"Could you just wait outside for fire & rescue?" Horatio asked immediately and Frank nodded with a slight frown as he became slightly suspicious about something.

"Cane me, please? Or I could cane you… I can do rough, I like rough. I've never used canes or anything of the sort. Do you own any H? You must do… ooh wait, or should I say Caine me… as in your last name… yeah!" Walter grinned up at Horatio, very impressed with his joke. Frank looked over to Walter as his eyes widened and eyebrows lowered, slightly alarmed by what he'd just heard.

"Did he just–" Frank began and Horatio nodded which stopped Frank mid-sentence while he stood there in shock. Horatio looked down at the floor, he'd literally never felt so uncomfortable before, he contemplated just walking out and leaving Frank to deal with Walter.

"Would you please go and wait for fire and rescue, there should be an ambulance with that, he'll probably need to go to the hospital." Horatio questioned again and Frank nodded with a slightly disturbed look, he then walked away. Horatio watched Frank walk away and sighed to himself again before he looked back into the room to see Walter studying him intensely which made him feel more uncomfortable.

"Did you see what I did there? I'm so hilarious. Caine… Cane… they can mean the same thing." Walter laughed as he looked up at Horatio but Horatio remained silent. "Have you ever caned anyone? Have you caned Zoë? Or, has she caned you? Are you into that kinky stuff?" Walter questioned excitedly.

"Walter, it's best you stop now." Horatio said firmly as he looked down to the floor in front of Walter as he was unable to make any proper eye contact with him.

"There's so many euphemisms that your last name can be used as. I like it. Would you get into bed with me? I'm sure I'd chicken out, but I'd be up for it right now." Walter said and Horatio exhaled as he rubbed his forehead. '_I don't think I've ever been sexually harassed by a male co-worker? Or a female for that matter… I don't need this right now, I really don't need it. This is horrible.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he exhaled. "I bet yours is nothing like a cane, you never big yourself up and Zoë said you're a God in bed, so you must be really good. You must be massive… I swear I've seen you with an erection before, Zoë had been sitting on you and when she got off… BANG there it was. I'm impressed, sir. I'd like a bit of Caine in my life… just to clarify, I'm not talking about Zoë… please don't hurt me, I'm not talking about her." Walter grinned as he grew more restless. Horatio closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose once more. He then heard a few pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. '_Thank heavens, hopefully he'll harass someone else, I can't be dealing with that right now.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he backed off and let the fire & rescue officers in to do their job. '_Well, that was awful, I hope I never experience that again…'_ Horatio thought to himself while he still felt the heat in his cheeks from pure embarrassment.

"You might need to come and help H, there's no way these men can get my large ass out of this hole on their own." Walter smiled as the fire & rescue crew put a few masks on as the powder was still airborne as Walter was still flicking it around. Horatio gave them information on Walter and they thanked him. Horatio watched as he pulled his sunglasses out as paramedics arrived and also waited for fire & rescue to get him out.

"Woah, I've got this guys." Walter said as he held his hands up and then placed them on the floor and began to try and push himself out again but he was quickly stopped by the officers.

"Sir, you need to stay still for us please, we cannot get you out if you're moving around." One of the officers said as the paramedics spoke to Horatio. They managed to get Walter out as he stopped moving as much and then set him on his feet again. Horatio looked down at his watch and he saw that 25 minutes had passed and knew that if it was cocaine, it could be starting to wear off now, or so he'd hoped.

"Thanks H." Walter said as he walked over to him with paramedics and Horatio gave him a nod with a small smile, still feeling quite uncomfortable. Horatio saw that he seemed to feel a little better as he wasn't as restless any longer.

"Sir, would you please come with us to the ambulance where we can check you over?" One of the paramedics asked and Walter nodded with a gentle expression before he looked back to Horatio.

"How are you feeling now?" Horatio questioned as he turned with Walter, to walk out with him as he thought that Walter was coming down but felt Walter's hand against his back and felt him quickly move onto his ass. Horatio's heart rate and stress levels shot through the roof as a bolt of embarrassment and shame struck him.

"Walter!" Horatio yelled, completely startled as he moved away instantly, becoming highly uncomfortable. He glared at Walter as he stood there, utterly shocked.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me." Walter apologised quickly as he frowned at Horatio and blinked rapidly.

"Get him out and check him over." Horatio said firmly as he raised his hand to his head and ran it through his hair whilst he watched the ambulance crew walk Walter out. '_At what point is it deemed sexual assault? Was I just sexually assaulted by Walter? That was horrible.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down as he could feel himself becoming very irritable, more than likely due to his tiredness combined with the situation at hand.

"H" Eric called as he walked over to him.

"Yeah?" Horatio questioned forcefully as he turned to Eric. Eric could see the intense stress on Horatio's face as well as his tiredness, it was obvious that Horatio didn't want to be there any longer.

"Sorry H." Eric apologised as he slowed and became very conscious of how he held his posture and gave Horatio an unsure expression as he wasn't sure what to do or say, he couldn't just walk away now. '_He looks like he's going to blow at any minute, what did Walter say? I bet he said something about both him and Zoë again.'_ Eric thought to himself as he blinked a few times.

"No, I'm sorry Eric, what is it?" Horatio asked a little more calmly as he exhaled steadily and put one of his hands into his pockets to feel the small picture that he always carried around with him of Zoë and another of Zoë with both babies. Just knowing that they were in his pocket made him feel a little better and calmed him down. Eric assessed Horatio's facial expression and stance before talking but was stopped before he could speak by Walter shouting from downstairs. Both he and Horatio quickly rushed over to the stairs and down to see Walter holding his head as one of the fire officers put a ladder down with a horrified expression.

"I am terribly sorry sir." The officer said as paramedics quickly pulled his hand away to see a small gash on his head.

"So you should be, I don't need this on top of falling through the floor and being drugged!" Walter replied as he frowned and then hissed in pain when a paramedic fiddled with the gash and then put gauze and a bandage on it.

"This is going to need stitches, you'll need to go to the hospital for definite now." The paramedic said and Walter nodded as he held the gauze against his head.

"You need to look where you're going sir." The paramedic said calmly as it was Walter who walked into the ladder.

"I'll go with Walter?" Eric asked when he saw Horatio tense again and Horatio nodded before he looked back to Eric and then down to the floor.

"Keep me updated." Horatio said and Eric nodded and then walked out with Walter to the ambulance. '_How on Earth did he fall through the floor? Perhaps the floor boards had been weakened as drugs were being stashed?'_ Horatio thought to himself and then carefully checked the room out, being careful of the drugs himself. Horatio exhaled, all he wanted to do was go home more after the incident. He got back to the lab and worked in the lab with Natalia as two CSI's were out and got on with work. Natalia didn't even say a word to Horatio unless it was strictly to do with the case, everyone could tell that Horatio seemed to have very short patience that day, but couldn't work out why as he was usually the most patient man they'd ever met. There weren't able to solve the case that day so left it to the night crew to get on with. Before Horatio headed home, he went over to the hospital to check up on Walter. He entered Walter's cubical and then looked down as he fiddled with his sunglasses as he became slightly uncomfortable again.

"How are you feeling, Walter?" Horatio asked softly as he glanced up at Walter, then to Eric before looking over to the monitor that he was attached to, to look at his vitals and saw that they were all normal.

"I'm much better now sir, thank you." Walter said softly and Horatio nodded as he pressed his lips together and looked down.

"Delko, can I have some privacy, please?" Walter asked and Eric nodded before he quickly walked out.

"Sir, I am so sorry about earlier, I can't tell you just how embarrassed I am and how terrible I feel. I was way out of line. I am really sorry sir. I didn't mean any of it." Walter apologised and Horatio nodded.

"You were under the influence of drugs, I understand. I'm sorry for having such a short fuse with you. But I am glad that you're feeling better now." Horatio said softly and Walter swallowed and then nodded, even he could see that Horatio was uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"I didn't mean anything I said H, I mean you're not bad looking at all, but you're certainly not my type and I'm not into men either. As for what I did when we walked away, I cannot put how horrified and sorry I am into words, I've never done such a thing and I sincerely hope that never happens again, for the both of us. I would never get into bed with you just to clarify and as for those horrifying personal questions, I think I'm trying to repress them. I'm sorry, please don't tell Zoë about that because she will come and put me back in that floor, or put me through another floor." Walter said quietly and then looked up when he heard a very quiet chuckle.

"I understand Walter, no hard feelings, I'm glad you're feeling better." Horatio said softly and Walter gave him a small smile and a nod, he knew the comment about Zoë had amused Horatio, probably because it was true.

"Have a good evening, sir." He said softly and Horatio nodded.

"You too, I hope you get out of here soon." Horatio said before he turned and walked out. He left after having a brief conversation with Eric. He left and arrived home, Zoë already had dinner ready and was just dishing up as he walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Hey handsome, how was work?" She asked tiredly but with a sweet tone and expression as she tilted her head.

"Hi beautiful, it was interesting and horrible to say the least." Horatio said softly as he walked over to her and placed a loving kiss on her lips. They both needed it. She put what she had in her hands down and placed her hands on his waist as she kissed him back passionately and felt him relax considerably while she wrapped her arms around his waist. '_I guess it's been a hard day, he's very tense.'_ Zoë thought to himself. He broke from the kiss and then smiled at her softly as they looked into each other's eyes. He had already felt much better in himself and stepped back to take his jacket off as he'd immediately warmed up.

"How's the girls and how was your day?" Horatio asked softly as he walked over to the table at the back of the kitchen where both babies were sleeping in their little swing chairs which had stopped swinging.

"They've been angels and we've had quite a good day actually. They were a little difficult this afternoon, but they did soon settle down. I managed to slip in a nap as well so I'm feeling a little better." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a smile.

"That's great sweetheart." He smiled softly before he looked back to both girls and then bent down to place a loving kiss on each of their cheeks and run his fingers over their heads to feel their soft, short hair. He then stood back up and turned to see Zoë finishing up the dishing up of the dinner. "Did you make that pie yourself?" Horatio asked and Zoë nodded as his mouth began to water almost immediately when he saw the steam rising from the pie as she put the vegetables on the plates. He knew what he needed was a good dinner to also help his energy levels as he'd barely eaten anything all day, again.

"There's also some left over for tomorrow's lunch if it's any good. It's chicken and bacon, I hope it's okay." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him sweetly.

"It smells lovely so I'm sure it will be. You shouldn't be making things like this though sweetheart, you should be using what time you have free to rest." Horatio said softly as he tilted his head and walked back over to her as he undone the next button on his shirt and placed his hand on her back as she poured gravy over both meals which made Horatio's mouth water even more. '_She is turning into a perfect chef too… is there anything she can't actually do perfectly?'_ Horatio thought to himself with a small smile as he placed his hand on her lower back.

"I wanted us to have a proper dinner tonight though, not something we made a few weeks ago and is frozen, or something like pasta again. I like to know that you're getting a good dinner after working all day too. I've also felt quite good today as well; Isobel didn't stop smiling at all, they both didn't actually. They were really happy babies and they're interacting with their toys more now! I just sat with them for ages earlier watching them pull their faces for about 20 minutes and making faces back at them. It really gave me a boost of energy to see them both so happy." She smiled sweetly and Horatio nodded.

"Thank you beautiful, it does look wonderful." Horatio said softly and she smiled as she turned and then put the gravy jug in the dishwasher.

"Coffee or water?" She asked softly as she pulled her glass from the cupboard.

"Water please." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded and then got both herself and him a large glass of water and then sat down with him.

"I hope you enjoy." She smiled warmly and then took a bite from the pie as Horatio did. She watched his expression and then saw that he enjoyed it and also felt that the pie was actually tasteful herself.

"This is lovely, Zoë. Thank you." Horatio said warmly and she smiled at him.

"So, I was thinking perhaps a walk after dinner?" she asked softly and Horatio nodded as he took another bite. She could see that he was quite enthusiastic about the idea and knew it would probably relax him further. "Would you like to go out for another meal next week? I've got a place in mind and it's just opened, and I'd love another evening with you." She said softly.

"If we can get babysitters, then that would be lovely." He smiled and Zoë smiled again and nodded.

"It's already arranged actually." Zoë smiled and Horatio chuckled lightly as he smiled brightly at her and then had another mouthful. "So why was your day so bad?" Zoë asked softly once she'd finished her mouthful.

"Well, for starters, Walter fell through the floor at a crime scene, he wasn't hurt." Horatio said softly and then looked up at her as she began to choke on a piece of chicken. She quickly cleared her throat and swallowed the piece of chicken as Horatio began to panic and put his knife and fork down ready to act if needed to, but soon calmed himself when he realised she wasn't properly choking.

"Walter fell through the floor?" Zoë asked as she began to laugh and Horatio nodded which caused her to laugh more while she pictured it in her head. He looked down and allowed her to get it out of her system, he knew she'd find that amusing. "Oh boy, I wish I was there to see!" She beamed while she continued to laugh. He continued to look down as he didn't want to laugh about it himself and knew that if he looked up at her, he'd end up laughing purely because her laugh was so infectious. She then began to calm herself and quietened her laugh down once it was out of her system and saw that he wasn't amused himself, which confused her a little. '_Surely Walter falling through the floor is a funny thing? It would have been serious if he had hurt himself.'_ Zoë thought to herself. "That doesn't sound like it was a bad day." She smiled softly before she had another mouthful of vegetables and tilted her head at him to elaborate.

"The floor was unstable as drugs had been hidden. Him falling through the floor caused the bags that the drugs were stored in to burst, and he inhaled the powder by accident." Horatio said softly and she frowned as her expression became serious as she realised why he wasn't laughing.

"Really?" She asked sincerely and Horatio nodded.

"He then got high." Horatio murmured as he thought back to it and felt the same feeling he felt when it was all happening.

"Oh gosh, I can see why it wasn't such a good day then." Zoë said softly as she mildly frowned but didn't pick up on his increasingly uncomfortable bodily language.

"That wasn't even the worst of it." Horatio mumbled before he took a sip of water and looked down to his plate.

"What was worse than that?" Zoë asked warmly as she tilted her head. '_She'll laugh if I tell her, she will, I know she will. Perhaps I'll just keep quiet about it.'_ Horatio thought to himself when he began to feel ashamed and highly embarrassed again while he put his glass back down. He remained silent and she tilted her head more as a hint of confusion and concern glistened in her eyes. "Are you going to share, Kitten?" She asked softly and he looked at her and continued to think about it as he pressed his lips together. '_She'll find it funny.'_ Horatio thought to himself and knew that if she laughed at him, he'd feel much worse about the whole situation as he began to pick at his food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What's wrong, handsome?" Zoë asked warmly as she lightly frowned again and reached over to place her hand on his forearm. He swallowed and looked down to her delicate, small hand before he looked back up at her and saw her concern beginning to grow more in her eyes.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded. "Promise me, Zoë." Horatio said softly and she frowned a little more.

"I promise." She said as she tilted her head, she couldn't work out if what he was going to say was serious or funny anymore, she sat back and then had a sip of water while she studied his uneasy body language.

"Once Walter was high, I was subject to a manner of sexual harassment I guess. He asked if I'd spend an evening with him or something… He continuously asked me to 'calm' him and to show him what I do with you… he also found our last name 'Caine' hilarious as it can be used as a euphemism for things like canes, like what some people use for arousal. He asked me to 'Caine him'… in the sense of actually caning and to 'do him', if you understand me? He also said that I'm a very attractive man and that he wouldn't have a problem getting into bed with me. Once he was freed and I'd thought he'd come down from the high, I felt his hand place itself over my backside, I then realised that he was still high." Horatio said as he looked up at her, waiting for her to laugh but instead he saw that she was more confused than anything.

"Huh?" she grunted as she tilted her head.

"He felt me up, asked for sex and basically harassed me." Horatio sighed as he looked back down to his plate.

"He asked you to cane him?" Zoë questioned and he nodded before he looked up to see her deep frown and disbelief on her face. She blinked a few times and he saw the compassion in her eyes. She could see that he seemed very uncomfortable and bad about the situation, which stopped her from finding it in any way amusing. If he'd found it amusing, she would have.

"Oh gosh, Horatio I'm really sorry. That's awful, I can't imagine how you felt, well, I can so I know it's horrible. Why would you think I'd laugh at that? You were harassed sexually, that's not something to laugh about." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him and tilted her head.

"It just seemed like something you could potentially laugh at, I mean, me getting harassed by Walter. I thought you'd laugh at it." Horatio said quietly as he looked back down to her hand on his arm when he flushed red through embarrassment.

"Perhaps if he'd just blown you a kiss and winked at you, but nothing like that. Have you seen him since, is he okay? Are you okay?" She asked softly as she began to lightly rub his forearm.

"I'm fine, I just lost my temper a little with him a little, and with Eric. I'm fine now though, I just needed to cool off and relax. I dropped by to see him and he's doing well, he apologised profusely." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a serious expression.

"Sorry handsome, I'm glad you're okay though, at least you've got tomorrow off though?" She smiled softly and he nodded as she removed her hand from his arm and picked up her knife and fork again when Horatio did.

"Yeah, and I get to spend it with you and our two beautiful daughters." He smiled and Zoë nodded with a smile herself.

"If you're lucky I might sexually harass you…" she grinned at him, which caused a smile to develop across his face.

"That's not classed as harassment, that's enjoyment." He grinned causing her to giggle. They then went out for a short walk after feeding both babies which allowed Horatio to really relax. They returned home and Zoë pulled out a small chocolate cake from the fridge with a grin at Horatio.

"I couldn't resist, I had Joe pick it up earlier." Zoë smiled as she bit her lip and saw another smile tugging at Horatio's lips.

"A small amount wouldn't hurt." Horatio smiled and Zoë nodded as she got out two plates and then cut it so they had a small amount each.

"Ah, this is heaven on a plate. How gorgeous is this?!" She beamed at Horatio who nodded and agreed with her as he had another bite of the soft cake. They silenced for a bit and enjoyed the rare treat but Zoe put her fork down halfway through the cake and looked up with a serious expression. Horatio frowned softly at her when he saw her really concentrating on something and knew that next to nothing stopped her mid-way from eating chocolate cake.

"What's–" He began but she quickly cut him off with her frown deepening.

"Shhh" she said softly and he quickly hushed as he knew she was listening for something very quiet as he couldn't hear a thing. He began to worry when he saw the sheer panic fleet across her face as she looked over to the babies sleeping. She quickly got up and rushed over to them, causing Horatio to get up because he knew something was wrong the instant she pulled the face.

"She's wheezing Horatio!" Zoë said as she placed her hand on Isobel's head and opened her mouth slightly to look into it to see if there was anything visible obstructing her airways but it was clear. "Horatio, she's wheezing, what do we do?" Zoë asked as she gently picked Isobel up and looked up at Horatio with pure panic evident.

"I'll ring Sophie and we'll go to the hospital, don't panic sweetheart. Isobel isn't distressed and she's not struggling for air, she's a good colour. We'll just get her checked out, okay? Stay calm, Zoë." Horatio asked calmly and Zoë nodded as she pressed her lips together. "Okay keep calm and get your shoes on, I'll get their bags. Don't forget your handbag." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as Horatio picked up Ella and then collected their bags from the living room and made sure they were both fully packed and made sure that there were also sterile bottles and already measured out formula in the small tubs. He then put them over his shoulder and picked his jacket up and walked out as Zoë was putting Isobel in her car seat. Horatio placed the two baby bags on the front seat as Zoë climbed into the back and put the seat belt on. He then strapped Ella into her car seat and then got in himself. He knew Zoë wouldn't sit in the front and would also rather that she was in the back himself.

"Are you in?" Horatio asked and Zoë nodded at him frantically, she just wanted him to drive straight away. "How's she doing?" Horatio asked softly as he pulled off and put his seatbelt on at the same time while he adjusted the mirror to make sure he could see Zoë.

"I think she's okay, she's not waking up yet, so I think she's fine. She's been coughing a little more lately… she probably has asthma, Horatio. I've given our baby asthma! I just hope that Elle doesn't have it either! I'm such a terrible mother!" Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart, just don't panic, you're doing really well. It's not your fault at all. Isobel will be fine, I promise." Horatio said softly in order to keep her calm but he knew she wasn't going to calm instantly.

"What if she has a really bad attack?" Zoë questioned as she furrowed her brow and looked back to Isobel. Horatio quickly glanced back to check-up on Isobel before turning his concentration back to the road.

"She's looking good at the moment sweetheart. Don't panic, trust me. Just don't panic Zoë." Horatio said as he pulled his phone out and rang Sophie directly from the hands free once he'd put his phone on the phone stand.

"Hi Sophie, it's Horatio Caine." He said softly when she answered.

"Hi Horatio, everything okay?" She asked softly but noticed the slight distress in his voice.

"We're actually on our way to the hospital now, Isobel is wheezing, we were wondering if you could perhaps look her over if you're free? If not that's fine, we'll see another paediatrician." Horatio asked softly. '_We'd run into more problems if Sophie isn't free, I sincerely doubt Zoë would easily let another doctor look Isobel over in fear of the doctor hurting her. Please be free.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Of course, I'm free, when will you be here?" She asked softly and Horatio exhaled a sigh of great relief.

"In about 3 minutes, thank you Sophie." Horatio said softly.

"No problem, just keep calm. Is she distressed?" Sophie asked.

"No, she's sleeping peacefully at the moment." Horatio said softly as he glanced back again.

"Okay, I'll see you in a moment." She said softly and they then hung up.

"Sophie doesn't seem too alarmed, so we shouldn't be either okay?" Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded and then looked back to Isobel when she began to cough a little.

"It's okay sweetheart, we're nearly at the hospital, you're fine. Mummy and Daddy are here taking care of it all." Zoë said softly as Isobel began to wake a little from the coughing. Zoë began to grow a little more distressed herself as she could see that the coughing and wheezing was beginning to wake her more. "Horatio she's getting worse." Zoë said frantically as she looked back to Horatio.

"Is she still a healthy colour?" Horatio asked calmly and Zoë looked back to Isobel.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem extremely distressed, but it's disturbing her sleep. I'm afraid that she's getting worse." Zoë said as she placed a gentle hand over Isobel's forehead and looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, take some deep breaths with me sweetheart, it'll all be fine." Horatio said softly and then took some deep breaths and glanced back to see her joining in as she nodded. Horatio continued with his concentration on the road, but often looked back to see Zoë starting to relax while she looked from him to Isobel a few times.

"Okay, I'm good. Sorry, thank you Horatio." She said softly and he nodded as he glanced into the mirror at her and Isobel with a gentle, reassuring smile.

"How's Ella?" Horatio asked softly and Zoë looked over to Ella while she continued to lightly stroke Isobel's forehead.

"She's good, she's sleeping like an angel again." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a warmer smile. They then pulled up at the hospital. Zoë got Isobel out gently as Horatio got their bags and Ella out. Zoë picked up her handbag and then closed the door as Sophie walked over to them as they walked over to the entrance. Zoë felt relieved to see Sophie there waiting for them and quickly rushed over to her too.

"How long has she been wheezing for?" Sophie asked softly as she gently took Isobel from Zoë and checked her temperature and listened to her breathing using her ear as they walked in to the entrance with Horatio following very closely. "It's okay sweetheart." Sophie said gently when Isobel woke more and began to squirm in her arms.

"About 8 minutes now, I noticed when we sat down for dessert but she began to cough in the car and she began to wake. We took them out for a walk before she started wheezing, it's the only reason why I can think she started. The house is asthmatic friendly because of me so there's nothing that could cause an attack there, it must've been the walk." Zoë said softly but both Sophie and Horatio could tell that she was panicky and Sophie nodded as Zoë took the bags from Horatio as they followed her in the hospital.

"We're going to take her through to Paeds okay? There's going to be nurses and other doctors around okay? Just try not to panic, they're not going to hurt you or either of your babies. I promise you that. You just need to let us do our jobs, okay?" Sophie said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Just make her better please." Zoë begged and Sophie nodded with a reassuring expression.

"She'll be fine Zoë." Sophie said softly as they walked into a cubical. Sophie quickly got Isobel out of what she was wearing and listened to her chest as she began to squirm as she fully woke. Zoë stood close with Horatio and played with her lips using her fingertips nervously. Both Horatio and Zoë watched Sophie intensely and both worried, Zoë more so.

"She has definitely got some wheezing, but it's not causing her trouble at the moment." Sophie said softly but then Isobel began to cough again.

"Okay sweetheart." Sophie said softly as Isobel pulled a face which told her that she was about to cry.

"Could you just hold her please Zoë? I'm going to put a mask on which will give her some medicine. If you just sit on the bed and remain calm because she'll pick up on your distress. Stay calm for her, she's fine." Sophie said softly and Zoë nodded and quickly lifted Isobel who was just in her nappy and cradled her close to her chest. She began to calm but continued to cough while Zoë kept herself calm for Isobel's sake. Horatio did move closer to give Zoë a little comfort too as he could see her trying her hardest to stay calm. Sophie put Isobel on a small nebuliser designed for babies and then checked her over again after calming talking to Horatio and Zoë and allowing the medication to work.

"Her chest is sounding much clearer now, she's a happy wheezer, don't worry about a thing." Sophie said softly with a warm smile.

"What on Earth is a happy wheezer? My baby shouldn't be wheezing!" Zoë said as she looked up at Sophie with a frown, she clearly wasn't too happy.

"It means that it isn't causing her distress, I can't tell you if she has asthma as she has to be a bit older for me to be able to diagnose her. But I'm going to give you an inhaler for her, it's Ventolin, I assume you're on Ventolin to?" She asked and Zoë nodded as she looked up at Sophie, needing more information.

"Yeah, the higher dosage." Zoë said softly and Sophie nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to give her the lower dosage and a spacer device with a mask which will help you give her the inhaler. Start off with 2 puffs 4 times a day, if that isn't working, then go up to 4 puffs 4 times a day, but call me before you do that. She probably won't like it, I'm going to warn you now, a lot of babies don't, but don't let that deter you from giving it to her. I think she probably does have asthma, but a proper diagnosis can't be done just yet. If you get any problems with Ella, then come straight back." Sophie said softly as she wrote out a prescription.

"Thank you Sophie, is there anything we can do to stop her from having trouble breathing?" Zoë asked softly as she smiled softly down at Isobel when she looked up at Zoë and focussed on her.

"I'd suggest that you make your house asthmatic friendly, make sure any cats are out of the house as much as possible, but I know you don't have cats and I know your house is very well suited for asthmatics. Do you have air purifiers?" Sophie asked and Zoë nodded.

"Perhaps put them on for a few hours during the day if you don't see much improvement in Isobel, but I think it was probably something to do with the walk. I don't suggest stopping your walks at all, carry on as normal. You don't need to bring her in every time she wheezes, but do bring her straight in or phone for an ambulance if she's really struggling for air and the inhaler isn't doing anything or if she goes off colour." Sophie said softly and both Zoë and Horatio nodded.

"Thank you Sophie." Zoë said softly as she put Isobel back down after Sophie took the mask off her and Zoe then quickly dressed her.

"I'll be back with the spacer and mask, but you'll have to pick the prescription up from the pharmacy, if you go now and come back, you'll catch them before they close." Sophie said softy and Zoë nodded as she very quickly dressed Isobel.

"Thank you." Zoë said as she picked Isobel up and stood up while she picked up one bag and allowed Horatio to pick up the other.

"I'll see you in a moment." Sophie said softly as Horatio and Zoë walked away and both looked down to Isobel who silently looked up at Zoë.

"Why does she have to have asthma, Horatio? Why couldn't she just inherit your immune system and health? Am I a bad mother for giving it to her?" Zoë asked.

"It's just the way it is sweetheart, but it doesn't matter as she's getting the treatment she needs, she'll be fine. You are most certainly not a bad mother in any way, don't tell yourself that you are because you'd be lying to yourself." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she pressed her lips together and then looked to where she was going. They got the inhaler and a spare and then walked back over to paeds and picked up the spacer device and mask from Sophie.

"I assume you know how to use one of these?" Sophie asked and Zoë nodded with a gentle smile.

"Okay, just hold the mask over her mouth and nose and squirt the inhaler into the end, make sure she breathes in as much as she can in before taking it away, okay?" Sophie asked and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you." Zoë said softly and Sophie nodded.

"See you later, don't hesitate to come back if you need to." Sophie said softly and they nodded and then walked out, both happy with the outcome.

"That was horrible." Zoë said softly as she looked up at Horatio as Isobel looked up at her while they walked back to their car. They were both surprised at how little time it took to get out of there.

"It was better than I thought though; I thought we were going to have to stay in with her overnight." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Same, I can see that you're exceptionally tired too, I'll drive back." Zoë said softly with a gentle smile as she cradled Isobel closely.

"Only if you're sure, sweetheart? Are you stressed at all?" Horatio asked softly, he knew he was very tired and not fully alert.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm no longer stressed now Isobel is fine. I'll drive." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a tired smile. They got Isobel and Ella into their car seats and pulled off. Zoë saw Horatio fall straight to sleep and smiled softly. '_He's so tired and quite stressed after today, what can I do to help him? I'm still not sure I'm ready for sex just yet, but perhaps it'll help him to relax and de-stress? I don't think I can though, I'll back out at the last minute and leave him reeling, I can't do that. Perhaps if I just give him a long massage in bed it'll help him.' _She thought to herself.

"I think an early night is needed tonight, I think we should bath them, feed them and then get into bed ourselves after a shower." Zoë said softly once they were home and getting out of the car.

"I couldn't agree more." Horatio said softly with a small smile as they got both babies out of their car seats. They walked into the house and did exactly as they had agreed to do, causing Horatio to really relax and forget about the days stressful occurrences.

The End

**Thank you all for reading & reviewing! Next story: "It's Not Your Fault" - should be up within the next few days, but updates will unfortunately be slow due to University.**


End file.
